Let him be happy
by NerdfighteriaIsland
Summary: Burt meets Blaine, but not in the way Kurt would have liked. Burt comes to terms with the fact that Kurt isn't a child anymore. Kisses are exchanged, Burt spies, Finn's eyes burn. ONESHOT-COMPLETE!


**A/N: I should be writing the next chapter of my multi-chapter Klaine fic, but this plot bunny made me promise not to until I finished this little one-shot. Here you go lovely readers (:**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Burt meets Blaine, but not in the way Kurt would have liked. Burt ponders his feelings for this...erm, boys fascination in his son. Kisses are exchanged, Burt spies, Finn's eyes burn._

_

* * *

_

Burt Hummel walked groggily up his driveway, not even taking the care to ensure he didn't slip on the deadly patch of ice frozen on top of it. It had been a long day at the shop, with two of his best employees out sick. Staying after hours to fix windshields and tires was not something he enjoyed. So when he opened the door to his home, enjoying the warmth and comforting smell it brought, he was not pleased to see his girlfriend ushering him back out onto the freezing porch. They lived in Ohio, and it was snowing hard.

"Carole, honey, I'm real tired-" He grumbled as she put on her favorite yellow slippers and shut the door behind them quietly. He looked at her inquiry, as she took a deep breath.

"It's Kurt." She said, taking his hands.

He raised a worried eyebrow at her. "What happened?"

"Some bully from school said something to him...He's usually just fine but today he came home really shaken up." She murmured, casting him a sympathetic look. Kurt was like a son to her, and she hated seeing him distraught almost as much as Burt did.

"Okay, that's all well and crappy, why are we outside?" He muttered, frowning deeply. "Let me talk to my kid." He tried to move past her and into the house, but her warm grasp on his forearm stopped him.

"Listen Burt." She whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth just slightly now. "He came home with somebody else who was comforting him. A boy, from Dalton."

"Oh." Burt stared at her going pale. He recognized the all boys school, because Kurt had been gushing about it nonstop for the past two months. "They're not...Are they?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Carole shrugged. "But Kurt's really upset, and doesn't want Blaine to leave. I'm warning you before you walk in there and see a handsome young man sitting comfortably with your son. We all know how protective you are." She gave him a warm smile.

"You may as well have just saved this kids life, Carole." He teased, heart racing. "They're just friends though. Kurt would tell me if it was anything more." This was untrue and he knew it. Dating was an uncomfortable topic between the two of them.

"I'm not sure. But now isn't the time to ask. I'm just letting you know." She took his hand and opened the door. Burt stepped inside graciously, eager to have a hot shower and watch "The Deadliest Catch."

"So he called this kid to make him feel better?" He asked, grimacing. "I don't like the sound of that." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"He's not always going to come to you, Burt." She said, making her way down the hallway. Of course, he knew this. Kurt had never needed to come to him, always dealing with his issues independently. The fact that he was opening up to some kid from a town two hours away worried him, though. His son dating was not a topic he liked to dwell on.

"They're right here." Carole said, striding into the living room with Burt. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Honey, just introduce yourself, and don't hover, okay? I'm sure Kurt just wants to be alone."

"Yeah alone with another boy..." Burt grumbled. He stepped further into the small room, equipped with a handsome flat screen and several, cushioned sofas. Sure enough, true to Carole's word, Kurt was curled up on the largest couch. But his fatherly nature took over, and Burt was enraged to see him cuddled against the chest of some kid.

Some handsome kid.

That had his chin resting on his sons head.

_Rubbing his back._

"Ahem." He said loudly, trying to control the glare forming on his face. Surely he was reading too far into these actions. Friends could cuddle with other friends, right? But he knew this was different. Most boys flinched when Kurt touched them. This kid _has _to be gay.

Kurt raised his head up from his friends (boyfriends?) chest and blinked. There was a tear streaming down his face. "Hi, dad." He croaked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" He asked, trying to ignore how Kurt pressed himself closer to mystery-boy.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He murmured.

"Fine with me, we can talk later. Maybe." He cleared his throat, fist raised to his mouth. "Who are you?" He demanded, staring at Blaine with what he hoped was a normal expression.

"Blaine Anderson sir." He smiled politely. "A friend of Kurt's."

"_All that touching is a little too friendly for my taste." _Burt almost said, but he bit his tongue. He stepped closer towards the two of them, and held out a hand. He noticed Blaine untangle his hand from Kurt's before shaking it. That was definitely not good.

"You gay?" He asked, his stare wide and unwavering. It was as though he were forcing him to say the truth.

"Dad!" Kurt flushed, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. "Not the time!"

"Okay. I'll uhm." He stumbled upon his words, unsure of what to say. He let go of Blaine's grip, which had been firm. This pleased Burt.

"We'll go." Carole supplied, walking forward to lead him away from the two boys. She shot the slightly frightened Blaine a reassuring smile before leaving.

"Sorry about that." Kurt grimaced when he was sure Burt was out of earshot. "He's protective."

"I got that from the glares." Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt tightly. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"It just makes it so harder to hate him now." Kurt whispered, eyes welling up. "He's just like me. Except...more afraid. If he were some homophobic ass, I could be angry. But he's alone, and I know how it feels. How do I ignore that?"

"We can talk to him, if you want." Blaine suggested, frowning at the tears in his friends eyes. "He obviously needs help."

"Okay." Kurt replied. They stopped talking, knowing Burt would come back to eavesdrop on them soon enough. So Blaine pressed him closer against his chest, and kept his arms firm and tightly wrapped around him, thumbs soothingly rubbing circles into the porcelain boys back.

* * *

"But Carole, they've been in there for two hours!" Burt complained from the dinner table, just able to see the two boys still sprawled out on the couch. The distance from the living room to the kitchen was not great, but if he whispered, Burt could be sure that he remained unheard.

"Oh hush. They're not doing anything." Carole insisted. Kurt needed somebody right now, and Blaine was making him feel better. She wasn't about to complain.

"Mercedes said that Kurt likes him." Finn said, staring wide eyed at the living room as well. He hadn't assumed that coming over to the Hummels for dinner with his mother would turn into a game of "Is Kurt dating him, or is he not?"

"If he makes one move onto my son, I swear..." Burt grumbled. Carole sighed, and stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Finn, finish your homework in the computer room." She ordered, leaving the kitchen.

"Do as she says." Burt nodded, much to Finn's disappointment.

"I want to stay and spy, too!" He complained, sluggishly making his way towards the door nonetheless.

"I'm not spying!" He almost yelled, wincing as he checked to see if Kurt or Blaine had heard. They hadn't. Finn snorted and left.

"I'm not." He said again to himself, squaring his shoulders. "...Am I?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Blaine murmured, trying to ignore Burt Hummel watching them from the kitchen. Did he know how obvious he was being? Probably not.

"It's okay. I just wish she were still here." Kurt sniffed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. They had been venting to each other about their lives, and had reached the painful topic of Kurt's mother.

"I wish I were as strong as you." Blaine chuckled, peppermint breath blowing over the soprano's face.

"I'm not strong." He responded, shaking his head. "Today proved that. I go to stand up for myself and get lip-raped..."

"Yes you are." Blaine argued, holding his hands. "You go through life without a mother, your fathers sick, you're out and proud, and then there's this drive..."

"Drive?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You never let anything get to you. I wish I could do that." He shrugged, his brown, hazel eyes boring into Kurt's shiny, blue ones. "I ran, you know that."

"Why are you so ashamed of that?" Kurt asked, frowning deeply. "You ran because you had to. You were in danger...So what if you went to Dalton? Courage is about standing up for yourself, sure. But it's also about knowing when you've had too much. You _are_ brave."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine half-smiled, glancing at the clock that was plastered to the wall opposite of them. "It's eight...I should leave soon."

"Oh crap, it's a two hour drive." Kurt bit his lip. "I'm so sorry! Go, now." He insisted, though not making any movement. There was no way he would willingly leave Blaine's lap. It was far too comfortable.

"It's okay." Blaine insisted, rolling his eyes. "I'll make it there for my bedtime."

"Oh ha-ha." Kurt teased, inhaling Blaine's cologne one last time.

"You feeling a little better though?" He asked, rubbing their hands. Kurt nodded, half smiling. "Good. I can leave in peace now."

"Can I call you tomorrow, if anything else happens?" He asked, fearing another Karofsky attack. Much to his surprise, Blaine nodded. How was this boy not sick of him yet?

"Of course you can. I'll see you later." He murmured. Kurt expected him to get up and leave the room, but instead Blaine leaned in closer, nuzzling their noses together.

"Blaine..." He started, heart picking up it's pace. The curly haired boy froze.

"If you don't want to-" He started, blood running cold. He was coming on to Kurt mere hours after Karofsky assaulted him...Without even knowing if the other felt the same way. His heart immediately dropped into his stomach. This was officially the most foolish thing he had ever done in his entire-

"Of course I do." Kurt breathed, taking him by surprise. Blaine gulped, sweat forming on his brow. He didn't speak, for fear of his voice cracking, and leaned in to press his chapped lips against Kurt's soft ones. The kiss was chaste, their tongues not entering the equation. But both of the boys would have sworn, should they have been asked, that it was the best first kiss that had ever occurred. Ever. Jack and Rose, Noah and Annie, they came nowhere close. Kurt's warm lips moved only slightly against Blaine's, which were shocked at the intensity yet tenderness that Kurt's brought. It was everything a first kiss should be, gentle and slow. Yet of course, too soon, it ended.

"Wow." Kurt breathed, pulling back from Blaine only a few inches.

"Yeah. Wow." He repeated, mind racing. Both boys where in the middle of a whirlwind. A happy whirlwind, mind you, but still as intense.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Kurt whispered, smiling as his voice went up an octave.

"Mhm. Tomorrow." Blaine said, equally flustered. He smiled, embarrassedly and pulled away from the gorgeous boy infront of him. The gorgeous boy, with the crystal blue eyes, the soft skin, and pink lips...

* * *

"Oh God. Oh God, why? Carole why me?" Burt paced around his room, Carole laugh on the bed with an amused expression on her face.

"They kissed?" She gushed. "Oh I'm so happy for them. Blaine seems like he would be good to Kurt."

"What?" Burt froze. "Kurt can't have a _boyfriend. _He's only sixteen! Do you know how old I was when I had my first girlfriend? Thirteen Carole. Thirteen-" He stopped talking, realizing something. He scrunched up his face as if doing a difficult math problem, and took a deep breath.

"Congratulations, you've just realized your baby isn't a baby anymore." Carole smiled, walking up to hug him around the middle. Her head rested against his chest, and she could hear his pulse zooming away.

"He grew so fast." He grumbled, hugging her back. "He's kissing some boy, what the-I will kill him Carole. This Blaine kid will not live-"

"Did you notice how happy Kurt looked?" She asked, cutting him off. He snorted.

"Kurt was crying for hours. Poor kid, won't even tell me what's going on." She shook her head, knowing Burt was a guy and wouldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Besides from that. The way Kurt lit up just a smidge when Blaine talked to him? Or rubbed his back? He's not happy right now, but he's happier with Blaine in general."

"He doesn't need this right now." Burt muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. "He could get hurt."

"This is exactly what he needs, sweetie." She countered. "Somebody to love, and reassure him that he should be proud of the way he feels. Kurt's lonely."

"He is?" Burt asked, jaw dropping.

"Yes, Burt." Carole said patiently. "Let him be happy. From what I gathered, Blaine's been bullied before. Kurt really relates to him."

"But I can't-My son-" He stuttered, horrified at the thought of giving Kurt "the talk."

"Wait for Kurt to feel better about whatever happened today, and I promise you, you can sit them down for the papa bear Burt talk." She smiled as he lit up at the thought.

"Am I allowed to mention that I am handy with a gun?" He said, mostly serious.

"No. Don't scare Blaine away." She reprimanded, flicking his chest.

"But Carole..." Burt whined, pretending to mope.

"Shush." She giggled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Neither of them noticed Finn open the door.

"I just walked in on Kurt making out with the guy!" He flailed, pacing around on the floor. "My eyes they..." He looked up to see his mother kissing Burt and fell to the ground, shielding his eyes. "Oh God! They're burning again!"

And so they were.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my. What is this? There's a reason ideas like these never make it into my multi-chapter fic. Because they're terrible.**

**The kiss happened too fast, Blaine would never do that after Karofsky... And Burt was overdone, and bllalsfjioehsiojfredgft. Spasm.**

**...but still, this idea was too tempting to leave alone. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot? I'm not a fan, but I needed to get it out of my brain.**

**Eat donuts. Watch TV. Review. Do what you please.**

**(Although the latter would make me very happy!)**

**Cyber cookies to everybody that reviews. But I love you all 3**


End file.
